I Always Get What I want!
by rokusan23
Summary: Having recovered their oil fields did manage to regain some of their wealth; however, it did not entirely undo the damage the Mishima Zaibatsu caused when they broke away as their main stream business partner. Who was to blame? Lili, his daughter...


Having recovered their oil fields did manage to regain some of their wealth; however, it did not entirely undo the damage the Mishima Zaibatsu caused when they broke away as their main stream business partn

Lili is so cute. I just love her character so much. Her personality has that balance of flaw and flawlessness xD Nyahahaha! And I find it funny that she actually thinks kicking ass is fun! I mean, where else would you find that kind of character who isn't a villain for a change? Is she?... Nyahahaha!

This fic is somewhat dedicated to her and to those who likes her as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tekken belongs to Namco. And so does Pac-Man.

I don't own D.O.A. and I must may I say I didn't like the movie.

* * *

There's going to be a real-live action Tekken movie… Fans would've preferred an animated one… IS THIS WHAT WE GET AFTER WE LET OURSELVES GET DOOPED INTO PLAYING THIS LUNCH-MONEY HAZARD?? Let's cross of fingers, hearts, wrong answers or whatever and hope the movie doesn't suck. Oh, Lili isn't going to be in the movie…

Having recovered their oil fields did manage to regain some of their wealth; however, it did not entirely undo the damage the Mishima Zaibatsu caused when they broke away as their main stream business partner.

Who was to blame?

Normally, just the pleading pout of his daughter's face would obliterate all traces of resentment and fury in him. It's her striking resemblance to his late beloved wife that made him so incredibly soft and lenient towards her, at times, he even admits to himself that he spoils her too much. It also doesn't help that he's a steadfast pacifist. To him, violence and conflict would never solve anything; rather, it would elevate the situation to a level which, in the end, both sides will neither emerge victorious and casualties might even be irreversible.

To cut it short, he would rather forgive her in whatever transgression she did than having to punish her like this.

Then again, this wasn't about her sneaking out late at night, partying non-stop in clubs and bars, popping pills only-God-knows-what, drowning in large volumes liquor, and sleeping with whomever she likes; the average rich-girl's dirty deeds. He honestly thought that it would have been a lot easier for him to deal with those kinds of things than having to entirely comprehend her confession and forcibly believing it.

As of now, he appreciates her courage and openness to him, something only the strong foundation of love and trust could ever support. She is able to tell him everything, from the very beginning of it all to the somewhat gruesome epilogue. He can only dangerously raise his robust eyebrows to the point where it might disappear to his hairline as she narrates her battle experiences with so much thrill and excitement, releasing each word in impressive detail.

He always knew that she was very competitive; she always strove hard to prove herself to everyone, especially to those people in their circle of aristocracy, that she is more than a pretty face. Importantly, she always sees to it that in everything she does, it would always make him proud of having her as his daughter. Something that drove her in attaining multiple achievements; being the _Prima Ballerina _when she still attended the most prestige Ballet school in France_, _beingan Olympic-level gymnast and being the self-proclaimed _Fashion Diva_… to name a few.

With that said, he still couldn't believe that his delicate and refined daughter would immensely enjoy _street brawling?_ Why couldn't the feeling of victory against an opponent in a friendly civilized and non-contact match satisfy her need instead? Isn't it more rewarding to win in skill rather than brute strength? Degrading herself to the ruffians' level of thinking and taking pleasure in the cave man's idea of fun was never the way he raised her to become.

That concept is nothing compared to the danger she placed herself in to. His fear of losing his only offspring fueled the peace-loving man to ground his daughter for the very first time. A very light punishment to some, but to the both of them, its something new to the point that it overwhelms.

With the final stress, _"I want a lady for a daughter, not a thug."_ he is fully aware that he crushed her. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem fazed. Lili prides herself in her strength but her deep love for her father has never become a question.

The corners of Emily Rochefort's rosy lips formed a smile as she waived goodbye as she was dismissed, leaving the old man doubting whether he went through her at all. Looking at the elegant Victorian-style picture frame mounted on his desk, a Wedding photo baring the youthful faces of him and his wife with the church of Notre Dame as the background. Her long blonde hair prancing along with the wind behind her back as her bright blue eyes shone brightly with so much life.

"_Our little Emily is like you…"_ he quietly said, _"Exactly like you…"_

* * *

She has nothing against her father. She can only be upset with him but never angry. Still, she felt everything was unfair. Her throat was choking and her eyes were teary all because of frustration. She has one person in mind she wishes to physically channel her wrath…

"_I'll get you!" _as she slammed close her fainted pink mahogany door, _"Asuka Kazama!"_

* * *

Destructive criticism will be savagely voo-dooded :)

I don't really have anyone in mind to pair with Lili. So let's evaluate shall we?

Not Dragunov. O.o Eh??

Err… Hwoarang? O.O No way!! He's like… Korean!! AN ASIAN!! (I'm Asian too…) And she's like… French!! There's that blood supremacy in her!! I don't know… Nyahaha!! Racism!! Kidding… No really, Hwoarang and Lili? Sure, they've got that hatred towards Kazamas but they're both so full of themselves and very cocky so I don't think they'll hit off…

I'm thinking Steve is a good shot with her… just because I like blondes… Nyahahaha! Bob…? He's blonde, too? Err… Steve!!

Miguel? O.o Whoa…! Muchacho de los Españoles mi Amor??

Ganryu?! Hell no… robust eyebrows xD

Lili and Jin? I know a lot of people who like the pairing… Very sexy. But, um, when you begin to think how the romance will actually begin… it gets kinda' shaky… unless you write really… really… REALLY good. Plus, the JinxXiaoyu pairing is kinda cute…

But it doesn't help that I consider the AsukaxJin pairing too… (hides) They're cousins!! I know!! Japanese Culture used to (I KNOW!! USED TO!!) allow, um, incest… (hides) like, planned marriage… My great-grandparents were first cousins… because their families didn't want their wealth to be distributed to the in-laws… so yeah. I consider this pairing because of Asuka's Ending in Tekken 5… and this really… really… REALLY good fanfic I've read somewhere… I forgot where… (hides)

I also have an OC that I'd like to hook up with Lili… but most of you might kill me in my sleep. xD

So... The only canon pairings in the whole Tekken series is Kazuya and Jun… Kinda sad when you think about it… Then again, Tekken isn't some romance RPG… Nyahahaha!!


End file.
